Admirer
by dreamlily
Summary: Boy drowning sorrows in a milkshake meets teen being chased by fan girls. Comfort and words of wisdom are shared, and perhaps a new admiration is grown? Yeah, this is an implied crack pairing and more drabblish than anything. R&R, no flames!


**A/N: **I'm not sure what compelled me to write this, probably because Sora and Kyouya were in the first story I ever posted on here (that's the exact reason why X3). Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **Implied Yaoi. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

"Aww man!" Sora heaved with a sigh, gazing intently at the straw he was fiddling within a cherry milkshake. He was at a small malt shop, retro interior decorating the inside. A signature jukebox graced the back wall, but Sora was hardly in the mood for any music. Not even the sweet treat before him could alleviate the darkened storm cloud hanging above his head.

You see, after two months, three days, six hours, twelve minutes, and thirty-two seconds (not that anyone was counting...), he wasn't anymore closer to meeting his hero than when he'd started his journey.

The crimson haired blader was proving difficult to track, always moving on to the next challenge. Try as he might, Sora just wasn't strong enough to catch up. And now he was out of leads. He doubted anyone in human existence had more bad luck than himself.

"Something troubling you kiddo?" A gruff voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Sora blinked his hazel orbs and stared up at the chef, a paunchy man with a set of spectacles across his nose. He was using the end of a grease-stained apron to polish an empty glass.

"Umm... it's kind of hard to explain." Sora admitted, rubbing the back of his sandy locks sheepishly. The feelings he held for Ginga were awfully... complicated. The first time he'd seen the teen in battle, instantly left him captivated.

He was so powerful, gliding around the arena with ease. And the best part was that unlike most famous celebrities, Ginga never let popularity go to his head. He was totally laid back and amiable.

Sora admired him like no other, vowing from the moment they met each other's gaze, that one day each other would battle. And since then, he'd been training non-stop, mirroring his idol in every which way.

Some might consider his behavior as obsessive, but Sora preferred being known as passionate above anything else. He was sure Ginga respected his exuberance, or at least hoped. He would do anything to catch the older male's attention...

"Kids and love!" The chef bellowed with a hearty laugh, causing Sora's face to flush a deep scarlet. Luckily the diner was relatively empty, so none could witness his sheer embarrassment.

"W-what makes you think that?" Sora sputtered, almost choking on the frozen slush in his mouth.

Scoffing loudly the elder man declared, "Every time one of you teen's fall in love, you get all spacey and huffy. I can spot your type from a mile away. Do yourself a favor and tell them how you feel, it'll save a lot of heartache."

Chuckling to himself the chef made his way out of sight to a back room, most likely to check inventory or retrieve hamburger buns for customers whom yet to arrive.

Sora nodded glumly, crossing his legs with an elongated sigh. Easy for him to say, he barely had the chance to say more than two words to Ginga.

Just then a soft ringing from the store's bell echoed with someone entering. The sound probably would have gone unnoticed if the figure didn't run past Sora hastily, pausing in the center of the room.

Blinking incredulously, it took Sora a moment to recognize the individual, and when he did his mouth gaped in amazement. "Y-You're Kyouya!" He recognized the blader by the same tattered coat and tan cargo pants he wore on TV.

Kyouya whirled around to face him, taking a hold of the boy's collar with his gloved hands. The intent glare he gave could have split mountains, obvious displeasure curling his lips into a frown.

"If you want to live past tomorrow, you'll keep your mouth shut kid." He growled, eyes darting wildly before he ducked underneath the counter.

More baffled than ever, Sora leaned over his stool to peer at the hiding male. "But what are you-"

He was quickly interrupted with a harsh whisper, "Cover for me and I'll answer any questions you have."

Sora bit down on his lower lip, thinking over his offer. Despite his ferocity, Kyouya seemed to be pleading with him. Whatever the leone-weilding blader had managed to get himself into seemed serious.

"Alright, but what am I "covering" you from?" He asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Sora didn't know much about Kyouya, other than what he'd seen on TV. From what he had heard the teen was tough, and didn't take nonsense from anyone. If a guy like him could get scared, what kind of chance would he stand?

Fate answered the question for him as the front door flung open and in filed half a dozen females, all dressed with similar t-shirt's that read, "I heart Kyoya". One girl stood in front of the rest, hair pulled off to the side in a pony-tail.

Her beady green-eyes surveyed the room for a moment, narrowing when they met Sora. "Have you seen anyone come in here?" She scowled, folding her arms with annoyance.

A few other girls chimed in,

_"He's super muscular!" _

_"Not to mention really hawt!" _

_"His Beyblading skills are rivaled by none!"_

"Nope." Sora shook his head before smiling and pointing at himself, "Unless you meant me of course."

The young women exchanged confused glances before their leader scoffed, "And who are you?"

A giant sweat drop appeared over Sora's head as he felt his fists clench. Man, could he ever get some recognition? "The name's Sora Akatsuki!" He informed them, waiting for a spark of recognition in their eyes.

But it never came. Instead they looked entirely unimpressed and began exiting the shop.

"Never heard of you." The head fan girl quipped, sticking her nose up on the way out.

Sora jumped up from his seat angrily and called after them, "Sora? You know, the wielder of Cyber Pegasus? Ginga's number one apprentice?" His cries for attention came too late, they were long gone.

He did however receive a loud snicker as Kyouya emerged from his hiding spot, one of his canine's sticking out in amusement. "So you're a blader too?"

"Yeah..." Sora moaned, trudging back to his spot at the counter. Great. If no one knew he was, who was to say if his favorite idol acknowledged his existence at all? A knot formed in his stomach as he slumped over, worse fears coming to mind.

What if he was just wasting his time, chasing a boy who would never care for a nobody like him?

Kyouya slid into the seat next to him, letting out a low huff. A short bit of silence enveloped the room before the teen grudgingly admitted, "Alright I owe you one."

Sora blinked, raising his head to stare at him. He realized that was about as close to a thank-you he was going to get and smiled lightly, "No problem."

Grunting in response, Kyouya took to scanning the food that lined the back walls, seemingly lost in thought. Finally he rose to his feet, stretching his limbs as he commented briskly, "Being a big named blader isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Sora winced knowing he was right, but still felt the need to argue, "It's important when you're trying to get noticed."

Kyouya smirked, closing his eyes knowingly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "By Ginga? The guys a quack. It doesn't matter how many fans you have, he'll still be a dim bulb."

"I guess. Wouldn't want to end up like you." Sora joked, trying to cover up some of his deflated feelings. It seemed all signs were pointing towards his actions as futile. Having your heart tugged in a thousand different directions isn't exactly the most comfortable emotion in the world.

Sneering in typical fashion, Kyouya retorted, "Perhaps, but no one said anything about giving up. Try harder and think smarter. If you believe everything you do has no worth, then it will."

"I-" Sora couldn't finish his sentence as he let the older teen's words sink in. What was he doing drowning his sadness in a milkshake? It wasn't like him to throw anything in the towel. Of course Ginga would never care if he didn't see this through to the end, only meeting again in person would confirm so.

Revitalized with new hope, Sora was about to thank Kyouya when he noticed the boy had taken the rest of his milkshake and was sipping on it gingerly, as he headed out the door.

"What's your name again?" He turned back to question, half hanging in the entry way. A light breeze ruffled his unruly green-blue locks, making him appear more wild and untamed.

Preventing the urge to face palm, Sora exclaimed his name loudly. He swore this was the last time he was going to state it today.

"Sora... I'll remember that." Kyouya declared slowly, lingering for only a moment longer before heading out. Sora couldn't help but grin as he watched him walk away. Nice of him to effectively steal his milkshake.

But that was okay, there were far more important things to worry about. Like figuring out where Ginga was going to show up next. It didn't matter, when they finally met, how his idol would feel.

Because either way, at least someone was going to remember his name. And that was a thought worth considering.

* * *

Sora is the best fan-guy ever. Like I said, I don't know what I was thinking. I prefer Ginga/Sora but I always wanted to try this so... R&R, maybe? X3


End file.
